1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data sharing technology, and in particular, to a digital media device and method for sharing data using the digital media device.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is an organization that provides a standard for ensuring compatible sharing of data (e.g. images, video, and audio) among different digital media devices, such as TVs and digital cameras, for example. However, if some digital media devices (e.g. digital media server or digital media players) in a network of DLNA compliant devices are powered-off, data of those digital media devices cannot be shared or accessed.